Angel
by shini515
Summary: he's a death messenger, she's a young surgeon looking for miracles in all the wrong places. Her liveness warmed him, while his understanding charmed her, but can life and death truely be happy together? Chapter 6 finished!AU YXS
1. Sunset on my wings

Angel  
  
Disclaimer: me no own, u no sue...  
  
Prologue Sunset on my wings  
  
Italics----thoughts   
  
The lone lithe figure stood basking in the scarlet sunshine. Silver tresses flowed around him, caressing his expressionless face and long black robe like a gleaming river. Silver blue feline eyes fixed on the horizon, hard but with a wisp of reverie, as if seeing something deeper than just the stunning sunset over the ocean.  
  
A flutter of wings behind him signaled Ceroberus's arrival. The lion guardian trotted over beside the silver haired angel and bowed his head silently to the sunset, showing his regard.  
  
As if on cue, all around the pair black clad figures appeared, gathering their forms's from thin air, some animal like, and some humanoids, all tipped their head in a silent ritual to their creator—the unknown force dominating all life, behind the setting sun.  
  
No eyes of live creatures, whether animals or humans, can see them, except for the eyes of the dead or dying. For the messengers collect the spirits soon to be leaving their body and lead the way for them to heaven. Though animals can usually sense their presence, and they feared it; Perhaps of their closer ties to the nature---and death.  
  
As soon the last brilliant rays of the sun disappeared behind the horizon, the silent group scattered, each went their separate ways, searching for lost souls.  
  
"Heard the little girl hit by a car today?" The sonorous voice of the lion shattered the silence.  
  
Yue heaved out a small sign and ripped his gaze from the now darken sky and turn to his companion.  
  
"You were there to collect her?"  
  
"Mmmm, she wouldn't accept that fact that she's dead and insist on finding her mother" The lion growled a mirthless laugh. "Until she saw her mother huddling her still body beneath her."  
  
"...This is our job, it's what we're created for, no matter how much we hate it"  
  
"You, always the purposeful one" A laugh(or as close to a laugh as a lion can emit), Ceroberus's large lion eyes turned once again towards the horizon, "but don't you ever want to be free? Free of all this struggles from death, free of the accusations and fear in their eyes...?"  
  
He received no answer, only a light comforting touch on neck before the angel disappeared in a swirl of elegant wings.  
  
Youngsters these days, the lion chuckled to him self as how he sounded like an old grandpa. His wings appeared behind his back and wrapped around the form. In a swirl of light breeze, he was gone.  
  
The shore line seemed empty and lonely, with a touch of sadness and lingering question...  
  
When can we escape fate? 


	2. Intertwined Fate

Angel  
  
Gee, thanks alot for the reviews, it's my first fic and I luv ur support!   
  
Disclaimer---don't own nothing.....sniff  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapter one Intertwined Paths  
  
===========================================================  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"  
  
thump, rattle  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Kinomoto Sakura scrambled out of bad in a frenzy of cloths and sheets and stumbled to the bathroom. The alarm clock still beeping by the bedside stant.  
  
Mooo, I can't believe I snoozed for 30 minutes on that alarm clock, I'm going to be soooo late for work, should get a clock that don't have the snooze function next time....  
  
Sakura abuses her teeth with frenzied brushing while trying to get the tangles out from her short chestnut hair at the same time. The girl-or whether young women that looked back at her from the mirror looked bleary eyed with her cheeks slightly flushed cutely, her wide emerald eyes sparkled with a hint of weariness.  
  
Sakura sighed, the poor little girl being hit by that car yesterday afternoon had died not long after they placed her on the operation table. She had gone to her funeral and stayed there to talk with her parents the entire night..  
  
I should of saved her...I should of be there earlier I should of...she sighed, don't take it so hard on your self...she unconvincingly scolded herself, but the guilt constantly nagged at the back of her heart, laughing at her failure.  
  
Shaking her head, Sakura finished her washing, threw on some cloths, and rushed out of her apartment on her bike.  
  
The gentle breeze picked up the corner of her jacket and swirled her hair around her heart shaped face like a halo, she smiled and leaned towards it.  
  
Fate is cruel, but I can do nothing to change it....  
  
======================================================================  
  
Suspended in midair, Yue closed his eyes for a minute, savoring the gentle caress of the wind........or at least how the wind would feel like on his cheeks. He long to feel it, but he know he never will. He can fly, but can never know the sensation of floating, of the movement in the wind, or the coolness of the air.  
  
The incoming pack of ducks squawked and flew around him, as if they can sense the foreboding feeling of death and wish to stay away. Yue smirked at the irony of nature, his brilliant sheet of silver tresses tumbled around in the wind-a sharp contrast to his coal black robe. His unearthly beauty would make anyone's chin hit the floor, but they will all be dead when they do witness the angel-and never have the chance.  
  
Suddenly, the none but too familiar sensation tugged at him, a death draws near, his wings extended, the angel glides towards the gray and blue hospital building in the central city. =========================================================================  
  
Sakura is greeted by the shrill noise of the ambulance when she arrived at the hospital. An emergency car parked by the front door as workers carried a man out on a stretcher. The man was about forty, with white streaks mingled with his dark green hair, his chest trembled with suffering breaths and his face ghostly pale.  
  
The young doctor muttered a quiet prayer for the poor man and rushed into the hospital, only to slam right into..... Li.  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan, I was looking for you, " he said hurriedly, "Ryui is not here today, so you have to perform the surgery on the man outside...heart attack."  
  
"But..."before she can object, Li grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, she shivered.  
  
"Look Sakura, you can do this, trust in your self, you're strong."  
  
His arms are so strong....her head is so confused, but she nodded nonthless. He smiled,  
  
"Good luck, all I ask is you do the best you can." The young man kissed her gently on the cheek and urged a "hurry and get ready", before dissapearing down the aisle.  
  
Sakura stood there, a hand still on her cheek where the his kiss landed, half stund with a tiny hint of smile on her lips that even she didn't realize.  
  
"TAKE HIM TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM!"  
  
The shout shocked her out of her reverie, and the young docter hurried down the hallway to the emergency room.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Yue materialized out side the emergency room, his wings folding against his back. The feeling is closer now. He closed his eyes, letting his body parting into little atoms and went through the closed door.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Sakura hastily wiped the thin sweat off her brow...it's being an hour now, and the man's heart has almost ceased beating.  
  
No..no....I can't give up, this is my chance to repend for my failure..his family is depending on me...XXXXXXX is depending on me...I can do this..I can...  
  
She threw her tools away and start pressng his chest trying to get his heart to start beating again,  
  
Push, up, push, up, push...I must look like sme desperate fool...the other nurses has already backed off and accepted fate, but.. no I can't let him just die like this... no...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Yue stood by the corner of the operation room the entire time, inside the shadows and watched the young doctor's efforts with emotionless eyes. The man is fading fast, and he knows it, the way he relaxed and waited for fate to claim him.......the only one that's fighting the inevitable is the green eyed girl, she seems so small against the force of death she tries so hard to stop.....alone in this room, stubbornly holding on to the last glimpse of hope...  
  
The angel shook his head silently and observed the young doctor pressing again and again, desperately trying to pump air into the dying man's chest, her breath seem to quicken and she keep muttering to her self some hopeless comfort.  
  
The heart beat monitor's sound got slower and slower, every distant beep brought more dread to the emergency room, everyone watched, afraid that the line will suddenly become cease to jump and remain dead quiet for eternity...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
The young doctors' shoulders trembled violently, and she suddenly looked up- -wide emeralds glittering with ushed tears met with bottomless emerthrist,  
  
"You can't take him, I won't let you." The promise came out a whisper, harsh and broken, but determined, their eyes locked,  
  
And time itself stopped.  
  
Whew, I'm finally done with the 1st chappie, pleaz let me know how you think of it!! Flame me what what ever, I don't care, just give some REVIEWS!! 


	3. The truth within

Angel  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The truth whithin  
  
Disclaimer: me no own, u no sue  
  
Key---  
  
thoughts  
  
======  
  
====== time change  
  
==============================================================  
  
Splat  
  
splash  
  
Sakura stared silently at the tiled hospital floor, trying to concentrate on the patterns instead of the numbing dissappointment in her heart. The tears, as if unnoticed, came inccessantly like unstringed pearls rushing out of her emeral orbs.  
  
She has watched the man get cold before her, his heart slowly ceasing to beat, the unexpected quickness that death can take over a person scared her. She had tried so hard, but what use could it be? It's useless to fight against fate..and the death angel...  
  
flashback  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Where do people go when they die?"  
  
Young Sakura is plopped beside the sickly white hospital bed, her mother tangled up under layers of white covers, her face pale as the sheets.  
  
A long silence followed...  
  
"Well, sweetie" She closed her eyes a breif moment, shutting away the dull pain.  
  
"when people die, they go to a very pretty place called heaven, where they don't feel any pain or suffering, only happiness. And they will be watched over by lots and lots of pretty angels....."   
  
"..Is that where mama will go..?"  
  
A single tear glided down her face onto the sheets, unoticed by both of them  
  
"Yes...and don't forget that mama will always be there for you, be your angel..."  
  
end of flashback  
  
"..Is that where you truely went?" Her honey chestnut hair hiding her features, Sakura whispered to the heavens,  
  
"..Is that where all of the people go?...To the beautigul place with the angels...?"  
  
================================================================================  
  
Yue silently looked out the window at the forever buzzing streets below, then back at the lithe form of the figure huddling on the corner of the hospital steps, amethyst orbs softened.  
  
Gently gliding over to the girl, he reached out a ghostly hand and delicatly traced a thin line over her face. his fingers touched the tears, but the cool feeling didn't come, instead came bitterness.  
  
He had been so shocked when she looked right into his eyes with such determination, her eyes piercing through him and looking inside him-even past him, challenging death itself. Although he was sure she didn't see him-she couldn't, the lingering doupt keep touging at the heart, as if in his subconciousness he almost WANT her to see him. He want someone to recognize him, to feel included in life-but that could never be.  
  
The girl-Sakura-that's how the others address her, shook a little and seem to mutter to her self about something. She seem to be reminiscing about something, her orbs, made greener and larger by her tears, are slightly glazed over.  
  
"Is..that where you truely went..? The hushed whisper is barely audible, Yue found him self staring into those soulful green eyes once again, they held such emotions, and sorrow, now as if they're directed right at him.  
  
"..Is that where all the people go..?To the beautiful place with...angels?  
  
Feline eyes widened, he lowered his head and whispered in silent response, one that she couln't hear,  
  
"No...they fade and become part of the sunset...."  
  
====================================================================================  
  
====================================================================================  
  
Sakura's footsteps rang empty echoes in the almost deserted hospital. She absently ran a hand through her silky chestnut mane. I must look horrible, crying the entire afternoon she robbed her eyes, remebering the afternoon's events, a hint of pink tainted her cheeks. Li had came to comfort her, just like always, and offerend her a shoulder to cry on and kind words to sooth her soul. he was allways there for him and she had come to almost depend on that strength...  
  
She stopped suddenly, spotting a lone figure satnding by the elevator...who is that? It's long past visiting hour already...  
  
Sakura strided closer to get better look, her breath caught in her throat as she stopped behind the person. The person's long treses fell in a waterfall of silver loosely down her back and reaches her ankles (hmmm, ya know some times I wonder what kind of shampoo Yue uses... Head and Shoulders maybe .), A long coal black cloak covered the lean shoulders, and black trousers and black shoes topped off the mysterious attire.  
  
What a pretty lady..Sakura thought absently, although she can't see the figure;s face, she has a feeling it's just going to be as heavenly as the hair.  
  
The person seems to be pretty preocupied with the series of up and down bottons of the elevator...Sakura walked up to her and cleared her throat....  
  
====================================================================================  
  
"Um...excuse me Miss? It's passed visiting time already and the hospital's closing, maybe you chould leave for now.."  
  
Yue turned around at the childish sweet voice. Sakura is standing behind with a friendly smile on her face, he flinched for a minute, then remembered that he had chose to make himself seen to human eyes. He watched as the girl stared up and down at him for a full 5 minutes, her eyes lingering several times on his chest, and her widened.   
  
====================================================================================  
  
..........She..I mean..he's a GUY!? Sakura's face burned furiously ( arrow pointing to Sakura, is kind of thick at observations) as she watched a hint of amusement flash by the man's amethyst orbs. His eyes...they're so amazing, they're so light and piercing like a cats..., for a moment, she stood motionless and stared at the man, made irridescent by the glowing hospital lights.  
  
He's beautiful.... her eyes widened at the sudden realization, the man was indeed perfection, the elabaster skin, the silver mane, and his feline eyes....  
  
She felt small and insignificant standing next to him, he's like an angel, but a mysterious one...somehow he resembles the image of the death angel in my heart...  
  
She kept staring at him, and he returned it with equal scrutinence, an uncomfortable silence begain to settle in, until Sakura can't stand it anymore...  
  
"Eh hehe...I mean Mister, it's very late already, you can always come back tomorrow before 5pm" She offered cautiously.  
  
"Oh."He responded without a hint of diasappointment.   
  
Sakura's curiousity is peaked.  
  
"May I ask who you're visiting, Mr......"  
  
"Yue, I'm checking on...a friend."  
  
The somewhat low musculine voice coming from such a femiline face startled her and she Sakura was speechless for a moment.  
  
"Death comes and claims to its own pleasure, there's no point dweling over it when the living can change nothing. You can't live in deniel forever."  
  
The sentence hit Sakura deep in her chest, her head snapped up, starttled.  
  
"Wh...why...are you tellig me this?"  
  
"Just repeating the fact that you already know in your heart."  
  
Her heart pounded rapidly, how did he know? And why is he telling me this...? For a moment she's jsut lost in her thoughts, standing there, unaware oft he man's eyes softened at her hesitence.  
  
========================================================================================  
  
Yue watched silently at the girl as waves of emotions flashed through her eyes, she's like a mirror, reflectinf all the beauty and ugliness of the world in her eyes. She knows the world's cruelness deep down   
  
but is too innocent to admitt it to herself....  
  
Suddenly something brushed against his conciousness, beckoning him, he gazed out the window.  
  
========================================================================================  
  
"Good night, Sakura"  
  
Again starttled out of her thoughts, Sakura's surprised at the man's sudden intention to leave after just randomly telling her all of that.  
  
wait...how did he know my name? Did he.....  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
The man smiled and motioned towards her ID card, still hanging on her collar forgotten.  
  
"Oh..." She laughed lightly, a tiny hint of disappointment tugged at her heart, she ignored it.  
  
"Well...good night...Yue."  
  
She watched silently as the man went down the stairs instead of the elevator, his footsteps light as whispers. Looking down at her ID card, Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
Below her picture, the card reads: Doctor Kinomoto.  
  
Unconciously, she smiled.....  
  
===========================================================================================  
  
Yue stepped out into the cool night air, willing his body to go invisible again.  
  
Ceroberos is standing in the middle of the empty parking lot, his fur glowing under the moonlight.  
  
"Hey there buddy, you took a little long just to collect a soultoday. What are you doing in there, socializing?"  
  
Yue smirked.  
  
"Maybe"  
  
============================================================================================  
  
============================================================================================  
  
haha finally finished with the chapter, I'm not exactly good at writing stories, my MOM kinda forced me into this entire thing because SHE thinks that I AM wasting MY time away... oh well, so pleeeeaaaase give me someboost and review, all you have to do is click the little botton down there and give some advice! . thank you!  
  
by the way my spelling sucks so spare me.... 


	4. Special Someone

FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! YAYY cheers with fireworks exploding all around  
  
Special thanks to Wolf Jade, Kittyfaerie3000, Mavy, Darkness127, and WhatchOUTItsDJ for giving me such nice reviews, ARIGATOU! It really encouraged me to keep on writing.  
  
Also, I'll be posting pictures of this fic when I uploaded my site arrow pointing to me, not a html person, currently I have one pic of Yue and Sakura, but she somehow looked...too childish. Yeah so rite now I'm trying to make her more mature with out cutting her looks of innocence. which is really kinda hard..... But when I'm finished you guys r going to check it out aren't u?! puppyeye anyway on with the fic...  
  
=============  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own, u no sue..  
  
============  
  
Angel  
  
Chapter 3 Special Someone  
  
=================  
  
_blahblah_ thoughts  
  
===================  
  
Yue skimmed through the voluminous row of books, and randomly pulled one out, the title read," Visions of death" By Imori Tsukasa. Intrigued, he leaned his frame against the bookshelf and flipped open the page.  
  
It's Saturday, and the City Central library is just quiet and relaxing as always. Yue, and also many others like him, loves to spend his spare time here, browsing through the endless volumes with no one paying much attention to his eye drawing attire and looks.  
  
Ceroberus is on the second floor, roaming around the cafe and probably drooling at the cookies and cakes through the glass windows. Unfortunately for the lion, he can't show his form anywhere in public without causing a huge scene. He sighed. Messengers never have any money-or are in need of any, for they don't need food to function, Yue can never understand where Ceroberus got his sweet teeth from.  
  
He turned his attention back to the book. "When a person is near their death, many described an endless tunnel before them, and a bright light at the end. The person feels like looking through a movie projector at fragments of their childhood.......some others describes a dark silhouette with white light surrounding it standing over them, none can describe their facial features...." Yue smirked,_If they see our faces they'll be too close to death to tell of it .  
_  
He poured his concentration into the book, unaware of the form stopping in surprise down the aisle.  
  
=====================  
  
_There he is again_ Sakura stopped at the end of the aisle. The silver haired man is leaning on the side of a bookshelf reading, his long hair in a braid, and seems to be wearing the same black attire from several days before.  
  
Before she can act, the amethyst orbs were on her.  
  
"Konnichiwa."  
  
"Er...konnichiwa, Yue-kun." _He's talking as if nothing happened...  
_  
The piercing gaze is still on her, and she found herself shifting like a school girl under the scrutiny. _I hate one sided conversations_.  
  
Walking over, she glanced at the book in Yue's hand.  
  
"Visions of death by Imori Tsukasa.... what a coincidence!" She held out the book she's just returning to the shelf, the two covers looks identical.  
  
"Interesting book" She rambled to no one in particular, trying to break the silence, "You know, I wondered about it, they say memories of the past flashes before your eyes before death, then how come people always say dead souls loose all memories of their past life?"_What am I SAYING..._" Y..you know, I..I thought it's kind of cruel for them to forget their life and the people they care for, but that would probably be painful... since they'll constantly be reminded of all the precious things they left behind..."  
  
She's met with silence.  
  
"You think about those things a lot don't you?"  
  
It wasn't exactly a question.  
  
"Heh?"  
  
"Death."  
  
"Oh..." Caught off guarded, Sakura mentally kicked herself for how stupid she probably sounded. She looked beyond the leaning figure, "It's just intriguing, you know, it's all around us every day....but no one knows why....where they went, their souls, their memories....."  
  
_Do you still remember me Mom...? Wherever you've gone......_  
  
She chuckled to herself,  
  
"I'm rambling, it doesn't make much sense does it...silly me..."  
  
The man was silent, but his gaze said otherwise. Sakura couldn't help but flicker her gaze to the mysterious man again.  
  
_He's like an enigma, but i can't seem to get him out of my mind....I..want to know what's hidden...behind that mask...  
  
_"The other day....how did you know me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Did you come just to say those things to me?"  
  
More silence.  
  
She grabbed his hand, they look pale against her skin, amethyst orbs met her own, she willed herself to stare into those deep pools without flinching at their piercing depth.  
  
"Answer me, who ARE you, Yue?"  
  
A flicker of surprise flashed through his eyes, only to be quickly masked by apathy. The silver haired man gently flipped his hand from the girl's and took hold of her hand. Sakura felt her fingers melt into the smoothness of his alabaster skin.  
  
"Close your eyes" His hushed whisper tingled at her earlobe. Peeking up at the man through her thick chestnut bangs, Sakura's heart ached with curiosity, she stared at him hard but found no answer inside his stony eyes, signing, she closed her eyes.  
  
=====================  
  
Yue stared at the girl before him, her eye lids fluttered slightly in anticipation, her face gently framed by her brilliant hair, and her hand....so warm against his cold ones...so REAL, SOLID. He longed for recognition, to be treated like a normal person..... to have a place in someone's heart....  
  
Maybe the someone is standing right in front of him.  
  
=======================  
  
Sakura felt his gaze on her, but kept her eyes shut. Her hand is gently turned over, and a tingle touched her palm. Cool fingers traced across her skin, light like a whisper, she shivered. The delicate touch outlined a semi circle, then seem to cut through the bottom of it and zigzag in a way. she tried hard to picture what it would be, but her mind always...wondered.  
  
Cook breath tickled her neck.  
  
"I'm a messenger."  
  
Despite her self, she opened her eyes, and found them once again drowned in those violet pools.  
  
"A messenger? Like a mail boy?" Her voice came out more like a whisper.  
  
"No..."  
  
Somehow she expected that.  
  
"...of God."  
  
Emerald eyes widened. His gaze didn't waver.  
  
========================  
  
The girl is staring at her with incredulous, he try searching for the tiny bit of acceptance in those green pools, but broke off the contact. As if a spell suddenly broken, Sakura blinked, and self consciously extracted her hand from his. A pang of loneliness hit his heart at the loss of the warmth. He looked away, occasionally feeling the girl's gaze flicker at him with uncertainty.  
  
==========================  
  
Sakura is confused, beyond shock, somehow in the back of her head, she wanted to believe him, but logic screamed out at her senses. Shoving the revelation to the back of her head, her eyes strayed to the man again. His light orbs reflected off the lights like a cats, sharp and guile, but beyond the sharpness, there's something lurking behind the depth, hidden...Is it loneliness?  
  
"I....I think I'll be off now....Yue."  
  
His name sound smooth rolling off her lips.  
  
He turned his eyes at her, hard masked disappointment showed through. _Of me not believing him? But how CAN I...... Guilt hit her, maybe he lost a loved one two, maybe that's why he's so lonely.  
  
_She turned around before she knew,  
  
"Do you want to get out of here and find some place..."  
  
_In all my life...._  
  
"...just to...talk?"  
  
_I've never opened up to someone.....so boldly..._  
  
His eyes softened, a genuine smile lit his pale face, she find herself again staring mesmerized at the being in front of her,  
  
_He's beautiful...  
_  
"You look beautiful when you smile, you should do that more often."  
  
_and I'm the one that put that glow on his face....  
_  
Tan hands found alabaster ones, they walked out of the library, hands slightly linking, but both are satisfied by the touch.  
  
All around the library, dark clad figures glided towards, silently saluting the two leaving forms.  
  
======================== ========================  
  
yawn sry it was suppose to be longer but..hehe I really don't feel like it, I'm really not really a person good at explaining feelings and how they progress, ha basically all I can do is describe how BEAUTIFUL they are....sweatdrop yeah I know, but they DO satisfy some ppl.....  
  
I'll have the piccies posted up soon!! (Sakura looks WAAAAAAAAAY different though.....) 


	5. Cherry and Vanilla

Angel

==================

Chapter 4  
  
Cherry and vanilla

==================

Disclaimer: me don't own u no sue

======================

"Yue, do you want to get some ice-cream?"  
  
The silver hair man blinked at the cheery girl beside him, taken aback by the unexpected question.  
  
"Urr..yes, i'm in the mood for some!" The girl fidgeted a little on the other's silence, or rather speechlessness.  
  
They two have been just wondering around the buzzing Tokyo street, chatting lightly now and then, though in their situation, it's more like Sakura suddenly suggesting a totally irregular line and rambling while Yue listening tentatively, but both seem to enjoy it.  
  
Strangely, Sakura found her self spilling out all her hearts contents-her mother's death, her troubles as a doctor, her unreasonable obsessions with the supernatural...all to the beautiful stranger that she only met a few days ago. Yet, she pondered, it makes her feel comfortable, he didn't say much on her problems, but she know from the slight tilting of his head and the concentrated look that crosses his eyes, that he's listening, really listening to her. She felt important around him, though she don't know why, like her insignificant life holds more to him somehow, like he treasures her feelings...  
  
Right now, those light feline eyes looks clouded with confusion, the lost expression making the man looks almost childish. Does he not know what ice- cream is? No way...  
  
"What's ice-cream?"  
  
She groaned and smacked her hand on her forehead in mock surprise; he's got to be joking!  
  
"Um...ice-cream is a frozen substance made of cultured milk, sugar, and corn syrup..." She feel like explaining something otherworldly to an innocent little kid, but the expression on Yue's face is adorable.  
  
"Ah! Ice-cream, different flavored milky substance that Cerberus is head over heels on!?" He exclaimed with barely concealed enthusiasm as his eyes light up with barely concealed enthusiasm. He looks almost...innocent.  
  
"Who's Cerbeus?" She pondered at the unfamiliar name.  
  
"Oh...just a very good friend, so is there an ice-cream stand near by?" Yue smoothly changed the subject, though the tiny hint of wariness that flashed in his eyes did not go unoticed by Sakura, but she didn't comment on it.  
  
"Oh there's a little corner store over there," she replied cheerily, and spun on her heels, wait here and I'll get us both some treats!"

==================

Yue watched the over enthusiastic girl basically skipped around the corner to the ice-cream pallor, her mass of honey chestnut hair bounded after her. Hardly the somber girl crying her eyes out on the stairs that day...he mused silently, he has watched her, observed every quirk of her lips, and every sparkle in her eyes. She makes him feel...alive, more than he ever felt in the longest time. She noticed him, and accepted him despite her doubts; the simple show of trust was the biggest gift Yue ever received. He's tired of people looking at him with their empty, scared eyes, silently denying that they have passed on, looking at him in denial and...fear. Isn't he supposed to be the angel of death, pure and beautiful? Yet others look at him with such animosity, it haunted him more than he'll ever admit.  
  
His world changed the moment the girl turned her stunning large eyes, green and sparkling from the ushered tears to him. She spoke in such determined tone, her eyes pierced right into him. He doesn't believe in fate so much, it has abandoned him a long time ago, but yet...he questioned their encounter...  
  
The man was pulled out of his silent reverie by the calling of his name, turning, he saw the subject of his thoughts poking out of the corner and smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry Yue I forgot what flavor of ice-cream you want?" The girl hollered on the top of her lungs.  
  
Yue has never had any sweets-or food, his entire existence, what are the flavors?  
  
"Anything is fine," his voice slightly wavering at the uncomforting of being so loud and noticeable.  
  
The girl smiled again and gave him an ok sign before disappearing again.

======================

"Mmmm..." Sakura cruised through the row of ice cream flavors, which would Yue like? Her favorite has always been cherry, many had comment it fits her personality wise too. An image of the silver haired man surfaced in her mind, his smooth alabaster skin, his luminous light mane, the unfathomable feline eyes...vanilla, she decided, fits him perfectly. Quickly ordering the scoops of ice-cream, she held them gingerly in her hand and went back to the street.  
  
Yue is standing rigidly right in the middle of the sidewalk, looking positively uncomfortable in the public. Amused, she watched him fidgeted under the stares of curiosity and admiration from passer bys, most of them lingering to his beautiful ankle long hair.  
  
He doesn't even realize that he's dreamy like an angel...she smiled unconsciously...an angel, that's what he is.  
  
Quickening her steps to free the poor guy from his obvious public paranoia, she handed over his share of ice cream.  
  
"I got you vanilla, hope you like it."  
  
She watched as Yue took a tentative lap on his scoop, crunching his nose slightly, probably from the shock of the sugar level, then his expression slowly changed to one of amazement, tentatively took another lap and seems to enjoy the sensation.  
  
"I like it."  
  
She broke into a big smile at almost blistful tone of his voice.  
  
"Well I'm glad; I was thinking that vanilla fits you."  
  
"Vanilla?"  
  
She rolled her eyes playfully, drawing a little sheepish look from him.  
  
"Vanilla is a kind of white flower with sweet fragrant pedals, and when I think of you..." She let her eyes wondering across his face again, taking in every curve of his face, "...it just automatically came to my mind, after all you're what you eat!" She winked.  
  
His eyes softened and he turned back to his ice cream, "thank you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
They walked in companionable silence down the sidewalk, each occasionally sneaking glances at the other. Yue eyed the bright pink scoop of ice-cream that Sakura's currently attacking on before it melts, the color seem to match her personality, bright sunny, amiable.  
  
"What flavor is that?"  
  
"Huh?" The girl looked surprised at his start of a conversation. "Oh, it's cherry, my all time favorite, i just love the taste."  
  
"...What do cherry taste like?"  
  
"Every one knows what a cherry taste like, Yue! Don't tell me you never ate it either!?" The girl exclaimed.  
  
"But I don't know what a cherry taste like to you."  
  
She stopped, staring at the man before her; once again try to figure out what's the walking enigma thinking about.  
  
"Well...cherries are...very sweet, and juicy", she looked at his face, rapidly searching her mind for the right words, "and when the juice burst in your...my mouth, the rich syrup overwhelm my senses, and when it slips smoothly down your throat.." She gulped, her eyes darted across his face and to his delicate lips, she didn't even realize she had changed to you again, "you feel...giddy, and happy with the sensation..." She trailed off, Yue's face filled her entire vision, his eyes..his lips...unconsciously, she slowly leaned forward, just the slightest, and caressed those sweet lips with her own.  
  
He taste just like vanilla...she laughed at her self in the back of her mind...of course, he IS eating vanilla ice-cream...but there's something she couldn't quite put her mind on...the difference she felt with him...  
  
The trance is broken off by the suddenly hit of realization in the man's eyes, and they both drew apart rapidly, embarrassment tinted her cheeks. I can't believe I did that! The girl mentally scolded herself; kissing someone on a first date...it's NOT even a DATE!! One look at the man showed that he's just as confused, he's eyes slightly glazed over from the shock and seem to be lost in thought. She shook her head at her stupidity, wondering what now, that they had stepped over bound of the strange friendship.  
  
As though to cut the tension, her cell phone sprang to life with music in her bag, hesitantly, Sakura pulled the clamoring thing out, giving Yue an apologetic look, and turned around to answer her call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sakura! Where have you been, been at your house looking for you!" Li's sunny voice rang on the other side, normally, the girl would be giddy to have her very intimate guy friend calling, but the timing today make her pulse.  
  
Li didn't sense her hesitation in through the phone, and effervescently briefed her on the part at Tomoyo's house for her Mom's birthday. Sakura's eyes widened in realization that she forgot the special party that's very important to her friend.  
  
"Ok I'm so sorry I forgot, I'll be there in..." she looked down at her watch, 4:25, "thirty minutes!"  
  
Hanging up the line, she turned to Yue patiently waiting for her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Yue, I have a friend's birthday celebration to attend to..." She lowered her head in regret. It ended so fast...I can't even get a hold on my feelings...  
  
"It's all right, go." Instead the man nodded understandingly and prodded her to leave. walking away, she turned one last look on Yue standing like an anachronism in the middle of street, is this going to be the last time I see him...?  
  
"Yue!" She called out before she realized it, "um..if...if I want to see you..again.will..."  
  
"I'll be at the library when you need me." He cut in gently, eyes reflecting off the distant sunset, "we'll..see each other again...I'm sure..."  
  
A genuine smile lit her face and she bounded towards the library to get her bike after waving goodbye.

======================

Yue watched the girl for a full ten minutes until the crowd finally swallowed her retreating figure, his fingers unconsciously raised to touch his lips, which curled up into a gentle smile with out his knowledge. For once, he felt turely...alive.  
  
Looking down on the sudden stickiness on his fingers, he realized that his ice-cream is melting, exclaiming a childish surprise; he began lapping on the scoop with a rare little smile on his face.

==================

Sakura emitted a loud sign as she collapsed on Li's car seat. It was a crazy night, but fun nonetheless. The original harmless cake cutting transformed into complete chaos after Li slammed a piece of cake right into Tomoyo's face. Now hours later, after the long excruciating cleaning for their childish cake fight, and having to soak them selves to scrap bits of frosting and sugar off their face and hair, Li offered to drive Sakura home in his new car despite the girl's protests that she can take care of herself perfectly biking home in the dark.  
  
The warm night breeze of late summer caressed her face gently; Sakura closed her eyes and lift her face towards the welcoming assuages. Her heart fluttered as she felt Li's eyes drift to her face, silently tracing the lines of her cheek. The soft music humming in the background almost makes the night seem...romantic.  
  
They pulled up on Sakura's little apartment house shortly, dragged their exhausted body into the house and crashed in a pile on the couch.  
  
"Ah...that was a fun night." Sakura commented off handedly.  
  
"It is..isn't it..." The man beside her muttered, Sakura looked over to her companion, he has been acting a little odd tonight, he seemed more...ponderous and even a little nervous for some unknown reason. The man again fidgeted with his hands in one of his bulky pocket.  
  
"Sakura...we've known each other for quite a long time," he begin unexpectedly, "and...I always feel good when I'm around you..." Sakura stared at the man, unsure of what he's getting at all of a sudden, but a small part of her felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Li, I feel happy around you too...you're always so carefree and is always there for me, I'm glad" She gently comforted the nervous man, willing a kind little smile towards him. His eyes seem to light up a little at her.  
  
Suddenly, the man was on the ground, one knee on the floor, in front of Sakura. He pulled a heart shaped sued box from his pocket.  
  
The seriousness in his eyes shocked Sakura.  
  
His hands found hers and gripped it in a reassuring grasp.  
  
"Sakura, will you honor me by becoming my wife?"

================

================

Hey don't get mad at the cliff hanger, I just don't feel like writing anymore and cut it off here...hehe sorry for not updating for such a long time, I was kinda six feet under in who knows where. I don't even remember city of angels so well anymore, so I'm just taking the vague idea and turn it more into my story. Hope u like it! 


	6. Realizations

**Angel**

* * *

Chapter 5

Realizations

* * *

Disclaimer: me don't own, u no sue

* * *

**_In a flourish, the young man was on his knees, a delicate sued heart shaped box in his hands, the usual gentle orbs held determination and...promise._**

**_"Sakura, will you honor me by becoming my wife?"_**

Sakura's head went empty for a minute, her body felt limp and the faint part of her consciousness staring at the man she had come to trust so much, and possibly loved. Li's eyes held so much love...for her; she knew that second that if she said yes, this man will make her the happiest wife with all his heart. But a nagging sensation at the back of her heart, whispering of an unknown doubt. She found her self wanting to confirm something that she isn't sure of her self, but she felt like she need it.

Tentatively, the chestnut haired girl drew forward, until their face were barely apart, she felt the other hold his breath. Slipping her eyes closed, she gently captured his lips, exploring the sense of her long time friend'. Li taste sweet, almost like cherry....like her. His tongue slowly slipped between her parted lips, gentle and almost hesitant. Momentarily, the girl drowned herself in the warmth of him, but that's not quite what she's looking for. Sakura found herself searching...almost _expectantly_, for another sensation, _one of swirling vanilla and lavender_. Suddenly, the semi familiar face snapped in her head, the flowing silver tresses, the fathomless indigo orbs...

Gingerly, the girl broke their kiss, and scrutinized Li's face. He looked dazed, but a happy glimmer shined in his eyes. A wave of sadness hit her. He isn't the one for her; the painful realization hit her all of a sudden. They kissed...but it's just a kiss...no fluttering of the heart, no sparks of happiness in her heart...it's no more than a kiss.

_You're chasing a hopeless dream, if you refuse him, you'll never get a second chance again._ Though the chastise of her logic screamed back at her, she can't seem to push the face of a stranger she just met a week ago out of her mind.

"Yue..." The name rolled off her lips like a whispering melody. Li stiffened against her. Sakura stared straight into his eyes for the first time of the night, a new light shinning behind her ushed tears. Her voice sounded clear between them.

"I'm sorry Li."

* * *

_You're being presumptuous_. Yue chided himself mentally. Leaning against the bookshelves of the darkened library, he focused and unfocused his eyes on the dim glow from inside the window. The buzzing down in the street almost seems distant from his lone stand inside the deserted building. Yet the peels of laugher from Sakura seem to echo again and again in his head.

_And how are so sure that she would come back?_ He groaned, disgusted with his sudden sentimentalness.

_"Yue...if I want to meet again...where..."_

_"I'll be at the library when you need me."_

Such a simple promise, but a promise to him nonetheless. Strangely, her unfinished question gave him all the hopes in the world, even if it meant waiting there emptily. He wetted his lips, there's no trace of the sweetness of the cherry flavor lingering there anymore, he realized with regret. Trailing again to that brief touch they shared, he almost missed the faint prickle at the back of his mind. A presence, not far from here, the warning waves brought by it rushed his senses, someone's death draws near. With one last longing glance back at his shadow cast sanctuary among the shelves, he closed his eyes, willing the partitions of the atoms of his body. In a swirling flurry of soft light, he was gone.

* * *

The confusion on Li's face hurt, more so than the desperation rolling off him in waves. He gazed at her, his sincere eyes prodding, maybe for the reason of his rejection? His voice is unfathomably calm.

"Who?"

"I..." Lowering her head, Sakura found that she was at a lost for words. _Who really?_ She doesn't even know anything about Yue, she's not even sure that Yue's the man's true name at all. But she know is the curve of his delicate jaw line, the slightest quirk on his lips, the earnestness in his voice, and every twinkle in his eyes.

"He has...purple eyes..." Her tiny voice sounds foreign even to her, purple eyes, what a nice summary to describe a man, she thought sarcastically, yet it is all that came to her empty mind.

The warmth of Li's hand drew away, and she felt a single tear trail down her cheek. There's such a thin line between love and hate, will she loose all she had with him just because of this? Desperately, she grabbed his hand again. Entertwining the strong fingers with her own, she held it over her heart.

"Li...I never meant it to...be like this." Choking on the few words that embody so many emotions, but found the other avoiding her eyes. Li got up, a forced smile on his lips, and gave Sakura one last chaste kiss, his lips lingering by Sakura's ear lobe.

"I understand" his whisper sent shivers up her spine, "follow your heart and be happy Sakura, I'll always love you."

Wordlessly, the girl watched as Li turned and headed for the door, with one last look back at her, he disappeared behind it.

Walking slowly to the window, she pressed her forehead to the wonderful coolness of the window. Li's figure soon appeared out of the front entrance, heading for his car.

It all happened so fast.

One moment he was walking across the street, and then suddenly the wild screech of wheels and frantic headlights blinded her vision. Her scream of warning was left unheard as the dull thump of body thrown by the car echoed on the deserted pavement.

* * *

* * *

Ok change of events, some one reviewed me and told me to create some conflicts instead of this story being a total sap romance, so here it is. I'm not sticking to the orginal city of angels plot any more, but if u'd like that, let me know. If there's scene you like in there that would love to be in here, tell me and I'll try fitting it in.

Isn't cliffhangers fun?? lol only when I do it though But don't worry I actually got it planned out on what's going to happen, just no more time to write right now, but I promise I'll update it next week!! So please stay tuned for it and don't kill meeh!! I have some really good stories on my fav list that haven't been updated in like a year!!! Your feedback will really help me to keep going, so review me please .


End file.
